


loud

by AZC (A_Z_C)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred and Bruce there for a minute, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Please close the door, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/AZC
Summary: Dick comes down for breakfast. Tim and Cass have a complaint.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Tim Drake & Cassandra Cain, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	loud

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a DC fanfic after a very long time. This is a gift for MiniNaCl (Buffoonery) from the New Gotham City discord server for DC comics pride fic exchange. 
> 
> Unbeta'd though I have already done the first round of proofreading and editing, but in case I have not caught a mistake and corrected it, you can point it out. 
> 
> To those following me for other fandom and fics, I promise those updates are in the work.
> 
> This fic was a lot of fun to write, though I am not that happy with how I have written Cass. This is my first attempt at writing and actual DC fanfic as opposed to whatever it was I was doing as a kid.
> 
> Anyways, onwards! I really hope you enjoy this fic!

Dick lazily made his way to the kitchen, happy to be back at the Manor for the weekend. It had been a stressful work week and the baddies had been more active lately thus increasing the night-time  _ work _ too _.  _

He was in pretty good spirits though because he had been able to get a full eight hours of sleep last night. It might have been helped along with the fact that Bruce, in a rare chance, was currently somewhere in space with the JL or in Europe with Alfred for WE (Dick hadn't paid much attention) and thus Dick had spent the early night very happily plastered to his boyfriends side.

Whistling a tune he had caught from Wally, he tuned into the kitchen. The only thing he was looking forward to right now was getting some cereal in his stomach before he went down to the cave to work on his latest case.

He was unsurprised, though a little disappointed by his unhealthy habits, to find Tim working in the kitchen, a huge coffee mug in his hand that probably had just as much caffeine in it as sugar for that extra boost. Who he was surprised to see was Cassandra who was staring at her empty cup like a forlorn child.

At his entrance she looked up from her cup to give him a nod and gave a none too subtle kick to Tim who was staring off in the middle distance. Tim did not react at first, just took a sip of his coffee and titled his head a little towards her.

Dick resisted the urge to laugh as he ruffled their hair before going to the cupboards to grab his cereal and a bowl.

Time did not react except a vague irritated grunt and Cass just gave a pout but did not bother to bat him away.

"Busy night?" he remarked, as he settled in front of them, gratefully taking the milk that Cass passed him.

Cass shook her head, "Loud night."

"Loud?" he asked incredulously, knowing his mouth was quirked in amusement.

Cass frowned at him and kicked Tim again, "He doesn't know."

"I know he doesn't and I don't want to tell him. I need brain bleach. So much  _ brain bleach _ ." Tim replied to her, tone dead, eyes firmly fixed on his laptop.

"Tim. He doesn't know. He'll repeat it." Cass insisted, poking his shoulder.

"What will who repeat?" Dick asked, digging into his bowl of cereal with gusto. He felt a little like they were talking about something he had done, but he could not be sure, and they weren't exactly being forthcoming with the details.

Tim sighed like the weight of the world was on him, "You could tell him, he would take it better."

Cass stared back at him, clearly contemplating, before shaking her head, "No."

Tim groaned, pushing his laptop away to let his head fall on the table.

"Okay, consider me officially very worried and curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I would  _ really _ love to know." Dick added when there were no more words from the two.

"We are really lucky that the demon brat spent the night with Kents." Tim said instead, not addressing Dick, but maybe addressing the room at large.

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked towards Cass for explanation. She did not look back, her stare burning a hole in Tim's side.

"And Damian not being here was lucky because? You know your cryptic sentences are just making me more worried right?"

Tim gave a grumpy huff, before sitting back up, crossing his arms and slouching in his chair, "Dick."

Dick looked back steadily at his younger brother, still shovelling food in his mouth in between, "Tim."

"You know that I love you right?" Tim asked, head in his hand, staring at him with intense focus.

"Well, one can hope." Dick said, feeling a smile take over his face at his younger brother's out-of-the-blue proclamation.

"Tim. No. Be more direct." Cass cut in, glaring at Tim again. He looked at Cass for a moment before giving a nod.

Dick raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Tim looked back at him.

"Dick I am really really happy for you and Wally.  _ Really happy _ , I want you to know that." Tim began, hands steepled and very serious.

Dick put his spoon in his nearly empty bowl, mirroring Tim's pose, "Okay. Now I know."

"Cass-" Tim began again, only for the request to be cut off with a very firm, "No."

"Guys?" Dick questioned, feeling his frustration build up. 

"Could you please remember to close your door when Wally is over?  _ Please _ . I don't even know how it happened but the door was open, and we were both just coming up from the den okay?  _ We didn't know what was going on _ and then it was noisy and at first we weren't sure but once we came near your room it was clear, and we didn't want to know, but it was so loud Dick,  _ please _ , I never want to hear Wally-"

"TIM!" Dick said, finally realizing what was happening and feeling his own face heat up.

Tim stopped his word-train, looking awkward and sheepish and as red as his suit.

"Are you telling that you heard me and Wally," gah, what to say, what to say, "during the act?" the last word came out garbled and Dick hid his face in his hands.

"We didn't want to, okay? The door was ajar though, and you both are so  _ loud _ . There are some things in this world I do not know or want to know."

Cass kicked Tim's chair.

"Some things  _ we _ do not know or want to know." He amended.

"You are  _ very _ loud." Cass agreed.

Dick made a strangled noise that was either him actually dying or suppressing his laughter. He was himself unsure too.

"I am sorry to have damaged your virgin ears." He finally managed to say, trying in vain to calm down.

Cass frowned at him. Tim let out a squawk, "I am asexual! Not having sex by choice!  _ And I just don't want to listen to my older brother having sex! _ "

"Dick." Cass said, when he was unable to stop sniggering.

His embarrassment at being heard in the act didn't change how funny he found his younger siblings’s reactions.

"Dick." she repeated with emphasis, throwing a sugar cube at him when it failed to garner his attention.

"Yes, Cass?" he replied after a moment, finally managing, with effort, to sound steady and not breathless.

She frowned at him. Tim was also frowning at him.

Dick took a deep breath, "Alright, so, I am really sorry for what happened. We usually don't bother closing the bedroom door at my apartment so Wally probably forgot becaus-" 

" _ Too much information, Dick _ . Please stop. Just, make sure to close your door so that you don't scar Damian or Alfred or god forbid Bruce, okay?" Tim sounded strangled and at the end of his rope.

Actually feeling pretty embarrassed by the ordeal, Dick nodded, "Deal. I don't want to damage Bruce's delicate psyche anyway."

"My delicate Psyche?" came an amused voice, and they all turned around to see Bruce coming into the kitchen, Alfred just a step behind.

Dick took one look at his father's face and lost it again, falling down from the chair in the process.

"It isn't even  _ funny _ .  _ Why _ is he laughing so much?" Dick heard Tim ask, but the oldest brother had too little breath to even bother replying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it?  
> Kudos and Comments keep a writer fed.  
> You can also find me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C)  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
